Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for updating, and particularly relates to a method, a system and a server for self-healing of an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In order to meet the needs of enterprise employees or users, the number of computers in an enterprise is continuously increased along with growth of enterprise scale. Facing the ever-changing malware, a network manager of the enterprise has to opportunely modify or update the computer systems in order to ensure information security and service quality. Benefiting from the advanced network technology, when the network manager updates the computers in the enterprise, it is unnecessary to operate each computer on-site, and the network manager can control each of the computers to implement update through a network from a remote end.
However, a specification and an operating environment of each computer are different, if an error occurs after the update, since the computer has no intelligence to automatically correct the error, the network manager has to personally correct the error. It is a heavy burden for the network manager to update and heal a large amount of computers.